Christmas Weekend
by Minty12
Summary: What will happen when you put most of the DOA competitors in one house for christmas? Complete disaster! Most of the time anyway...
1. The Beginning

Christmas Week  
  
It was cold that morning it was Christmas tomorrow morning. Kasumi and Christie were talking that morning because they were the only girls up. There were only two guys up Hayate and Ryu but they were doing arm wrestles.  
  
"Can they believe how stupid they are? I could waste them in an arm wrestling match." Christie said.  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Ryu said annoyed by Christie's vanity.  
  
"You want to compete with us?" Christie said about her and Kasumi.  
  
"Yeah me and Christie could waste you guys." Kasumi said sarcastically.  
  
But the boys didn't know that Kasumi was being sarcastic so they were trying to challenge the girls.  
  
"You little boys would be a waste of our time." Christie said.  
  
"Sorry maybe another time." Kasumi smiled sweetly. "There's strawberries in the fridge gotta go."  
  
Kasumi ran off to the fridge and grabbed the strawberries and sat down to eat. They rest of them were talking when Tina and Hitomi came down the stairs of Leifang's house.  
  
"Do you people have to make so much noise?" Hitomi said annoyed but happily.  
  
"Sorry did we wake you up?" Kasumi said kindly as she came out from the kitchen.  
  
"What do you think Kasumi?" Tina said smartly but very rudely.  
  
Tina was the most annoying and angriest one in the morning especially when somebody else woke her up.  
  
"Sorry Tina." Kasumi sadly said.  
  
"Ignore her." Hitomi said to Kasumi as she walked down the stairs to the lounge.  
  
"NO!" Tina shouted loudly "Don't ignore the beautiful one of the house."  
  
Tina started doing the catwalk as she went down the stairs but tripped on the way down. Everyone laughed at Tina even Jasper and Mitchel the two people who just woke up.  
  
"STOP!" Tina shouted loud like a model.  
  
Everyone actually shut up they know how scary Tina can be.  
  
"Thank you." Tina said and started walking normally.  
  
"Whoa that is scary." Jasper said looking at Tina's hair.  
  
"Shut up Jasper." Tina said embarrassed and ran to the bathroom to fix her hair.  
  
"Stupid honestly who does she think she is?" Christie said.  
  
Later that morning when everyone was up Tina was still making sure her hair was completely tidy sitting by her like a little puppy dog was Zack helping her.  
  
"Hair Spray I've got fly aways bad ones." Tina said.  
  
"But you're already beautiful enough aren't you?" Zack replied flirtatiously.  
  
"NO!" Tina screamed at him.  
  
"Sorry your majesty." Zack sulked.  
  
"Yes that's better." Tina said pleased at how she was being treated.  
  
"Get over yourself Tina." Ayane said annoyed at how Tina was being so vain.  
  
"Stuff off cow." Tina said angrily. "Get your own puppy!"  
  
"I don't want one especially looking at that ugly one that you have." Ayane said annoyed.  
  
"Well you do have a point." Tina said.  
  
"Well how rude is that? Such girlfriends you are." Zack said and ran off crying.  
  
"YAY!" Kasumi said somewhat celebrating that Zack had gone. "Ultimate dumbass has left the Lounge."  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Ryu said confused.  
  
"Yeah why are you happy?" Jann Lee asked suspiciously.  
  
"Cause I want to be." Kasumi said about to smack the two boys in the head for being annoying.  
  
That Afternoon.  
  
"Lisa let's go get some food out in the town." Tina said cheerfully.  
  
"Sure that sounds like fun!" Lisa said excitedly. "Hey Zack and Mitchell you guys want to come with me and Tina to get some food?"  
  
Lisa didn't see Tina waving her arms and shaking her head trying to tell Lisa not to invite them but Lisa didn't see her.  
  
"Sure!" Mitchell said.  
  
"If beautiful one agrees then sure." Zack said smiling at Tina.  
  
"Yuck!" Tina said, "There is only one true thing you said then is that I am beautiful."  
  
"Oh sorry beautiful one." Zack said and they all walked out the door.  
  
Meanwhile Leifang, Jann Lee, Helena and Jasper were talking in Helena's room.  
  
"Maybe we should go rollerblading." Leifang said with excitement.  
  
"No way!" Helena shouted.  
  
"Why not?" Jasper said annoyed.  
  
"Yeah why not?" Leifang said.  
  
"You know why I suck at it I cannot embarrass myself in front of Jasper." Helena whispered in Leifang's ear.  
  
"Oh okay then." Leifang said sadly but she didn't feel sad really at all.  
  
"Why don't we watch action movies boom! Bang! Kapow!" Jann Lee said getting into the action thing.  
  
"Dumbass an outdoor thing you dippy" Leifang said annoyed at the fact that he had to hang out with her and Jasper and Helena.  
  
"Hey we can play lots of sport like Basketball or Softball." Jasper suggested.  
  
"Though that is a good idea Helena doesn't like sport." Leifang said bummed that they couldn't play sport.  
  
"Me not liking sport ridiculous." Helena replied "I love sport great idea!"  
  
"Stop trying to impress him." Leifang whispered in Helena's ear.  
  
"Shut up! I'm trying to do my best smile ever." Helena whispered in Leifang's ear still trying to do her best smile ever.  
  
"Obsessed." Jann Lee said shaking his head.  
  
"Shut up are you people racist against the beautiful French people?" Helena said getting annoyed.  
  
"Let's just play sport okay." Jasper said confused and he walked out the door.  
  
"Thanks for ruining my one chance of Jasper liking me." Helena glared at Jann Lee and she flicked her hair and catwalked out of the room.  
  
Leifang went after her friend and Jann Lee shook his head sadly and went after them.  
  
Kasumi was having another argument with Ayane that afternoon.  
  
"No strawberry is way better than grape. Ayane don't get your big sister angry little one." Kasumi said angrily.  
  
"No way!" Ayane said annoyed "Grape is way better than strawberry Kasumi."  
  
"Shut up and respect your elders." Kasumi said glaring at Ayane.  
  
"Make me!" Ayane glared back at Kasumi.  
  
"How about a mix of grape and strawberry?" Hayate suggested.  
  
"NO!" Both girls shouted in unison.  
  
"Well I think we should go strawberry." Ryu said calmly.  
  
"How dare you go against me you will die!" Ayane screamed.  
  
"Hey take this bitch." Kasumi punched Ayane in the face.  
  
"Ow you cow!" Ayane said and punched Kasumi but missed and Kasumi got a punch on Ayane in the stomach.  
  
"Okay this is good action." Hayate said "My two younger sisters fighting GO AYANE!"  
  
"No way GO KASUMI!" Ryu screamed and cheered for Kasumi and Hayate screamed and cheered for Ayane.  
  
"Come on bitch your not a challenge you bungalung!" Kasumi screamed at Ayane.  
  
" Bungalung?" Ayane said looking and sounding confused "What does that mean?"  
  
"Loser." Kasumi said.  
  
"You cow!" Ayane charged towards Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi picked up the couch at the last minute and banged it straight into Ayane's face. Ayane was knocked out.  
  
"YEAH!" Ryu shouted "20 bucks please."  
  
"WHAT!" Hayate shouted at the knocked out Ayane "Ayane you lost me 20 dollars you cow."  
  
"Um.Hayate.. Ayane is sort of knocked out." Kasumi spoke shyly.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Christie shouted as she walked down the stairs "Did I miss something interesting?"  
  
"Yes you missed me winning 20 dollars." Ryu said.  
  
"Dipshit tell me what really happened." Christie said sarcastically.  
  
"I just beat the shit out of Ayane." Kasumi said as she slapped hands with Ryu.  
  
Ayane woke up only to see everyone except for the people who were out and Kasumi and Ryu.  
  
"What? Who? Huh?" Ayane said confused "Tweety is that you?"  
  
She pointed at Christie.  
  
"Dumbass." Christie said and whacked Ayane in the head.  
  
"Help! I'm being attacked by a bird a Tweety bird" Ayane screamed.  
  
"Put her to bed Hayate." Christie commanded.  
  
"Why don't you?" Hayate said.  
  
"Do it." Christie whacked Hayate in the head.  
  
"Ow okay." Hayate went up to Ayane's bedroom and put her into her bed.  
  
"I hate you." He stared at her "You lost me twenty dollars."  
  
Hayate went back to the lounge. He saw Christie just about going out the door in a black miniskirt and a T- shirt saying "not yours".  
  
"Where are you going?" Hayate asked Christie.  
  
"Nunya." Christie said.  
  
"Where's that?" Hayate asked.  
  
"None of your business" Christie glared at him. Christie walked out the door.  
  
"What's that about?" Hayate asked the rest of them.  
  
"Don't know don't care." Kasumi said.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hayate asked Kasumi.  
  
"Eating Strawberry Millefeulle, Drinking Strawberry Juice and watching the Discovery Channel. Why?" Kasumi questioned.  
  
"Just wondering." Hayate said.  
  
"Wow!" Kasumi said sounding very amazed "Hayate that looks like fun what are they doing?"  
  
Hayate looked at the TV screen and saw one animal halfway on to the other one.  
  
"Kasumi they're mating turn it off!" Hayate screamed and turned the channel over to cartoons.  
  
"Oh okay whatever you say bro." Kasumi said not worried at all.  
  
Kasumi was always listening to Hayate not only was he the leader of her tribe that she ran away from he was her big brother who knew a lot more than she knew.  
  
Leifang, Helena, Jasper and Jann Lee.  
  
"What!" Helena said, "I hit it out of the square why is it a foul?"  
  
"Helena your supposed to hit the ball in the diamond not a square. Will you ever get this?" Leifang said getting very bored.  
  
"Oh okay I'll try not to hit the ball too far." Helena said.  
  
Helena held the bat firmly and stood ready.  
  
"Are you ready?" Jann Lee said waiting for Helena.  
  
"Yep I'm ready." Helena said ready.  
  
Jann Lee was about to throw the ball.  
  
"No wait do I have fly aways Leifang?" Helena said worried and looking worried.  
  
"No don't worry you look beautiful for you know who." Leifang said getting tired of Helena's obsession with Jasper.  
  
"Okay now I'm ready." Helena said sounding very determined.  
  
Jann Lee threw the ball and Helena. Got her first strike.  
  
"Come on Helena at least try to hit the ball." Leifang said tiredly.  
  
"I'm sorry this is the first time I've played softball." Helena said getting annoyed.  
  
"You've never played softball and your twenty one years old?" Jann Lee said laughing at Helena.  
  
"Oh my god!" Jasper said laughing at Helena too.  
  
"Shut up!" Helena said.  
  
But they kept laughing and they didn't stop laughing at her.  
  
"Helena don't let Homo and my cousin do this to you." Leifang said reassuringly.  
  
"Your right!" Helena said determined to stick up for herself so she went up to Jann Lee and hit him in the head and then hit Jasper in the head straight after.  
  
"OW!" The two boys said.  
  
"I've had enough of sport." Helena said and walked off she saw Jasper about to walk up to her.  
  
"I'm a dangerous girl don't mess with me." Helena said but she dangerously tripped up on the grass.  
  
Most girls would worry about the pain but Helena wasn't most girls she worried about something else.  
  
"Oh no these are my very best Capri pants ruined by disgusting mud who will wash them." Helena said screaming, sulking and complaining at the same time.  
  
"Let's go see the duty board." Leifang said and helped her friend up of the ground.  
  
"I actually have to wash dirty dishes and cut grass with a motor?" Helena asked very disgusted.  
  
"Well I have to dry and I have to fold the washing." Leifang said sounding like she didn't want those jobs which she didn't.  
  
"Wait this all works out Jasper, Leifang and me will be doing dishes together and then you've got Ryu, Jann Lee, Hitomi and Leifang do the clothes and all that stuff and the list goes on." Helena explained.  
  
"You have a point." Leifang said thinking at the same time.  
  
"Well when is Hitomi making dinner or is Christie driving out to buy us all some dinner say where is Tina, Lisa, Mitchel, Zack and Christie?" Helena said really fast.  
  
"I wouldn't have a clue." Leifang said "Maybe buying dinner."  
  
"Maybe well let's say hopefully." Helena said.  
  
The door opened and "The beautiful one" came through the door.  
  
"Tina the superstar is back and still beautiful!" Tina said happily.  
  
"Where have you guys been all this time?" Jasper asked Tina.  
  
"Well we left for some lunch at 4pm and then we went to see a movie at 4.30pm." Tina answered Jasper's question descriptively.  
  
"Okay then." Jasper said chilled out.  
  
"That was so much fun!" Lisa said obviously happy with her day.  
  
"I liked Legally Blonde it was the coolest movie right girlfriends?" Zack said trying to fit in.  
  
"Try hard." Tina said. From the look on Zack's face he knew he could not fit in with Tina.  
  
The door opened and in came Christie with a whole load of bags.  
  
"There might just be something harder than fighting carrying bags for loads of people." Christie said tired and out of breath.  
  
"Did you get everyone the right things to eat?" Helena asked hoping Christie had got the good things to eat.  
  
"I'll check." Leifang said slyly looking up at Christie.  
  
"What? What did I do to you bitch?" Christie said rudely.  
  
"Shut up." Leifang said calmly knowing what Christie was like.  
  
"Oh their named so you should know who's is who's." Christie said not worried at all.  
  
"Okay I have mineral water, blancmange and a roast chicken mini meal." Helena said, "I am satisfied thanks Chris."  
  
Helena walked to the couch and turned on the TV and ate her dinner.  
  
"I have orange juice, Chinese desert and a hamburger." Leifang said satisfied and joined Helena on the couch.  
  
"Well let's see here vanilla milkshake, roast chicken mini meal and apple pie." Jasper said and went and sat with the two girls.  
  
"Same thing for me great!" Mitchell went over with Jasper and the two girls.  
  
"Great just grab your things and go to the couch okay." Christie said and pushed everyone to the couch and the floor.  
  
"Where did you get all this great food from?" Hitomi asked Christie.  
  
"The Ivy." Christie said "A new store in New York."  
  
"Wow it's great." Lisa said.  
  
"Hey Christie why are you so rude all the time?" Tina asked the British woman.  
  
"Well let's just say if you can't except me as I am than I don't care." Christie said just as rudely as she is.  
  
"Okay well I think you would look a lot better if you cut your hair into a chin length bob it would look really great." Tina said "Oh and Ayane would look great with the same style."  
  
"Do you know what Tina?" Lisa said "Hitomi would look nice with her hair at shoulder length and Kasumi would look really cool with her hair at her shoulder blades sort-of like Hitomi's length."  
  
"True." Tina said imagining the girls with those hairstyles.  
  
"Sorry I love my hair." Kasumi said patting her hair.  
  
"So do I." Hitomi said.  
  
"Well that's okay." Lisa said calmly.  
  
"Do I look like a Barbie doll to you?" Christie said to Tina.  
  
"Well.um.no." Tina said feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Good cause I'm no doll either." Ayane said angrily.  
  
"Sorry." Tina said bossily.  
  
"Can all you girls stop arguing because all of us guys get along well?" Jasper said trying not to imagine all the noise of girls arguing.  
  
"Well maybe we're not lesbians like you guys are Homo's." Ayane said very rudely.  
  
"Hey that is so offensive." Zack said angrily at Ayane.  
  
"What are you going to do about it black man?" Ayane said cruelly.  
  
"Hey don't be so racist Ayane." Hitomi said sticking up for Zack.  
  
"Shut up you stupid German girl." Ayane said like the stuck up girl she was.  
  
"Hey Hitomi's not stupid." Kasumi said angrily at Ayane.  
  
"Kasumi don't do this okay Ayane is right I never had a heart for German's." Hayate said.  
  
"That's only what stupid people think." Leifang said quietly but not quiet enough for everyone not to hear.  
  
"Hey don't diss him." Jasper said to Leifang.  
  
"Yeah don't diss him Lei." Helena said standing up for Jasper.  
  
"Such a best friend you are." Leifang shouted at Helena.  
  
"I know." Helena said smiling about herself.  
  
"Vanity." Leifang said sadly shaking her head. "Leifang you can't say you're much of a friend you're so weak." Jann Lee said laughing at Leifang.  
  
"She's not weak why do think she got into the dead or alive tournament." Ryu bummed Jann Lee out.  
  
"She is weak look at her she's pitiful." Bayman said laughing at Leifang and all Bayman got was a punch in the face from Leifang.  
  
"OW! That hurt!" Bayman was holding his nose.  
  
"Ohhhhh is Bayman going to cry?" Christie said teasing Bayman.  
  
"Men don't cry which means no Bayman won't cry Christie there's your answer." Leon said proud of himself for bumming one of the snobbiest girls.  
  
"Leon you Homo don't stick up for men I'm on Leifang's side she's a very great girl." Mitchell said.  
  
"Yeah Leifang's cool she's very down to earth and she's cooler than you Leon." Tina said sticking up for Leifang.  
  
"I'd like to see you do a triple kick in the air like she does Leon." Lisa said her and Tina giggling and imagining Leon doing high kicks.  
  
"Tina and Lisa you partly stuck up for me." Zack said staring at Tina and Lisa.  
  
"Don't tell me Tina has he gained a crush on me?" Lisa said worried.  
  
"Yes he has Lisa." Tina answered her best friend's question.  
  
"You're kidding." Lisa said very worried.  
  
"Great he'll have someone else to flirt with." Tina said happily.  
  
"I think this is enough for one day." Kasumi said tired "Hitomi let's go."  
  
"Yeah right behind you." Hitomi yawned "I mean I'm sure the German hater wants me out of the room."  
  
Hitomi and Kasumi went upstairs to their own bedrooms. Hayate started to feel bad about what he said and decided to apologise.  
  
"See you guys later I'm going to bed." Hayate said and started up the stairs.  
  
"Tina let's go to bed too I'm tired." Lisa said tiredly.  
  
"Yeah me too!" Tina said and they went to bed.  
  
"Beauty sleep awaits me." Helena said and started walking up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Sleeping would be perfect right now wouldn't you agree girls." Leifang said to Christie and Ayane.  
  
"True let's go." Ayane said yawning.  
  
"I'm in." Christie said.  
  
The three girls went upstairs five minutes later Ryu went up to bed without a word and without anyone noticing.  
  
"Jann let's go to bed bro." Jasper said to Jann Lee.  
  
"Okay then." Jann Lee said quietly because he was so tired.  
  
"I want to go to bed let's go Mitch." Zack said to Mitchel.  
  
"Sure why not." Mitchell said.  
  
The four guys made their way upstairs and went to their bedrooms to sleep.  
  
"Let's try stay up late like all night or something." Bayman said to Leon.  
  
"Are you challenging me Bayman?" Leon said.  
  
"Maybe." Bayman said slyly.  
  
"I'll waste you." Leon said vainly.  
  
"Time will only tell." Bayman said.  
  
Hayate couldn't get to sleep it was midnight and he still wasn't asleep he couldn't stop thinking about Hitomi, what he said about German's and Sushi. Hayate went out the bedroom door and into Hitomi's bedroom. Hitomi was reading and didn't even notice Hayate came in to her room.  
  
"Hey Hitomi." Hayate said quietly so he didn't wake anyone up.  
  
Hitomi didn't answer she just put her book on her dressing table and turned away and tried to go to sleep.  
  
"Look Hitomi I'm so sorry I don't hate German's it's just I don't usually stick up for Kasumi and." Hayate didn't get to finish.  
  
"And you thought you would just diss me instead of saying nothing well should I praise you for your stupidness." Hitomi said angrily glaring at Hayate.  
  
"Look is sorry not enough for you or do I have so serve you for the next 200 years?" Hayate said sarcastically.  
  
"I knew this was a bad idea being with my brother and you have made it that whole lot worse okay tomorrow is Christmas and I don't want to be in a bad mood because of people like you so just go away and leave me alone." Hitomi said annoyed.  
  
"Look your royal majesty I can't be perfect okay Hitomi I'm sorry." Hayate said just as annoyed as Hitomi was.  
  
"Just shut up Hayate stop being so childish and stupidly dumb." Hitomi said she covered her mouth.  
  
"I thought you didn't insult people Hitomi?" Hayate said slyly.  
  
"What! I can if it's someone like you can't I?" Hitomi said.  
  
"Well I suppose so but that means your just dissing people cooler than you." Hayate said as he sat on Hitomi's bed.  
  
"Whatever loser." Hitomi said bored.  
  
"Hitomi would you.you know." Hayate said feeling nervous.  
  
"What? Kiss you or something" Hitomi said confused.  
  
"Well.yeah." Hayate said nervously.  
  
"Hmmm.are you a good kisser?" Hitomi said getting interested.  
  
"I don't know I'm feeling sort of nervous." Hayate said so nervous he was going red.  
  
"Okay then." Hitomi said making up her mind was easy for her.  
  
"You would?" Hayate said calming down a bit.  
  
"Why not?" Hitomi said.  
  
"Okay." Hayate said.  
  
They kissed Hayate couldn't believe she said yes that she would actually kiss a loser like himself.  
  
The next morning Hitomi, Kasumi, Ryu and Hayate were up at five that morning making pancakes for everyone since it was Christmas day everyone agreed to do something for everyone.  
  
"So why are Bayman and Leon in the lounge asleep instead of their own bedrooms?" Kasumi asked confused.  
  
"Don't know don't care especially with how excited I am it's Christmas day I am so happy!" Hitomi said excited.  
  
"I know I'm excited too." Kasumi giggled.  
  
When everyone was up at 9am they were all talking about Christmas at breakfast.  
  
"I can't wait to open my presents you people better have brought me something good I always wanted a new car." Tina was bragging.  
  
"You think a new car could fit in any of that." Kasumi said looking at the Christmas tree which had all the presents underneath it that definitely didn't have room for a car.  
  
"It could work." Tina said getting embarrassed.  
  
"So now that we're finished should we open our presents now?" Hitomi said excusing herself from the table.  
  
"Great idea!" Kasumi said also excusing herself from the table.  
  
"Great I get presents hooray I am so happy." Ayane said sarcastically.  
  
"I know isn't this cool" Lisa and Tina said in unison and ran to the Christmas Tree.  
  
"Okay I'll go first." Helena said excited "Okay first present is from Leifang this one is from Jasper and this one is from Jann Lee oh and this one is from Hitomi I'll just open these ones for now and open my other ones straight after okay."  
  
Helena opened the present from Leifang to see some blancmange.  
  
"Oh! It's so nice! I'll cherish it forever." Helena said happily "Thank you so much Lei!"  
  
"Your welcome Helena." Leifang replied "I'm going to open this present from Helena."  
  
Leifang opened the present to find a brown teddy bear sitting there.  
  
"Wow! Thank you so much!" Leifang said very excitedly "Thank you so much Lena!"  
  
"Your welcome Leifang." Helena answered obviously proud of herself for pleasing her friend.  
  
"I'm going to open this from Helena." Jasper picked up the present and opened it to see a white G-String with a gold bell on it.  
  
"Thanks Helena.I guess." Jasper said going red in the face.  
  
"You do like it don't you?" Helena said hoping he'd say yes.  
  
"Yeah it's great for Christmas." Jasper said quite happily so he didn't hurt Helena's feelings.  
  
"Great!" Helena said, "Did you notice the back?"  
  
Jasper looked at the at the back of the present to see the words "I'm Hot" with flames around it. Jasper wanted to scream at Helena but he was a patient guy.Luckily. After the presents the girls were alone talking about things.  
  
"I think Jasper is so hot!" Helena said smiling.  
  
"I think that Hayate is okay." Hitomi said.  
  
"You bungalung you like my brother." Kasumi said excited "Cause I think your stepbrother is hot isn't that cool?"  
  
"Oh my god you slut!" Hitomi said laughing.  
  
"Shut up Tomi." Kasumi also laughed.  
  
"Okay I like Jann Lee." Leifang said going crimson red.  
  
Everyone was silent and quiet until Helena broke the silence.  
  
"That is an impossible coupling." Helena said quite happily and quite loud.  
  
"Tell me about it." Leifang said sadly.  
  
"Oh well what do we know?" Kasumi said reassuringly " There could be a possibility."  
  
"Yeah right!" Leifang said as if it was definitely impossible.  
  
The next morning on Boxing Day everyone wanted to find something interesting to do.  
  
"How about we go to that beach with all that stall of shops down the road?" Ayane said nicely for once.  
  
"Okay and we can do everyone's hobbies." Christie suggested.  
  
"No that won't work out let's just hang out at two places like the beach and the mall and get ice cream and we can get some fruit and some actual meals okay." Tina said bossily.  
  
"Works for me!" Lisa said kindly.  
  
"Anything for Tina and Lisa." Zack said flirtatiously.  
  
Everyone went to the Mall first and got some things.  
  
"Let's go to that shop it's got shoes there." Helena said gladly.  
  
"Okay!" Leifang and Helena ran to the store.  
  
After the shopping everyone decided to go to the beach and the stalls of all the shops. Everyone went to the Ice Cream stall first for something nice and cold to eat.  
  
"Hello what can I get you today?" The man at the counter said to all of the DOA competitors.  
  
"Hi can I please get a French vanilla please." Helena ordered.  
  
"Lemon for me." Leifang said kindly.  
  
"Chocolate for me please." Jasper said politely.  
  
"Same for me." Jann Lee said.  
  
"Blueberry please." Hitomi said immaculately.  
  
"Strawberry thanks." Kasumi smiled.  
  
"Vanilla please." Hayate said gladly.  
  
"Blackberry for me thanks." Ryu said quietly.  
  
"I want a Grape." Ayane said rudely.  
  
"Try saying it a little nicer and I'll give it to you okay?" The man said.  
  
"How about no!" Ayane said getting annoyed.  
  
"Okay have it you're way no good attitude then no good ice cream." The man said.  
  
"You know I can kick your ass and I will literally." Ayane said angrily.  
  
"Right Grape ice cream coming up." The man said scared.  
  
"Blackberry." Christie said a little rudely.  
  
"Lime please." Bayman said.  
  
"French Vanilla thanks." Leon said kindly.  
  
"Blueberry please." Tina said brightly.  
  
"Cherry please." Lisa said politely.  
  
"Chocolate please." Mitchell said.  
  
"The lollie one please." Zack said licking his lips.  
  
"That'll be thirty-one ninety-five please." The man said brightly.  
  
"Here's your money big boy." Leifang said took her ice cream and winked at the ice cream man.  
  
"Did you see him?" Leifang said to Helena.  
  
"Yes he probably thought you liked him." Helena and Leifang giggled.  
  
"Let's get some Juice." Kasumi smiled sweetly.  
  
They all went to the juice store named Juicy. Leifang ordered she knew what everyone wanted.  
  
"Can I please order one mineral water, one orange juice, three peach juices, one blueberry juice, one strawberry juice, four mango juices, one grape juice, one tomato juice, one sports drink, one cherry juice and one ice cream soda thanks." Leifang said happily. They all decided to eat at the beach and sat there talking. Three hours later they went back to the stalls and went to the fruit shop Frooty Tooty.  
  
"Hello how may I help you?" A young girl served. Leifang decided to order again.  
  
"Hi can I please order six apples, one lemon, one plum, two strawberries, one blueberry, one cherry, one grape, one tomato, one peach and one mango please." Leifang said politely.  
  
They all then went to the smoothie store smooth smoothies.  
  
"Hello." The young boy said behind the counter.  
  
"Hi can I please get five vanilla, one lemon, two chocolate, two blueberry, one strawberry, one cherry, one grape, one blackberry, one peach and one mango thanks." Leifang ordered politely.  
  
Everyone went back to the beach and tanned for about another three hours until 6pm so everyone decided to go to the food store minty meals.  
  
"Hi can I please get one plate of blancmange, one bowl of Chinese Desert, one chicken meal, one hamburger, one piece of sachertorte, one piece of strawberry millefeulle, two plates of sushi, one plate of the crab and lobster meal, one piece of cherry pie, one piece of chocolate cake, one bowl of ice cream, one plate of marrons glaces, one tomato meal, two slices of pizza." Helena said nicely "Thank you!"  
  
They all then went to the milkshake store shaky milkshakes.  
  
"Hello may I help you?" A young man replied suddenly.  
  
"Um yes may I get seven vanilla, one lemon, two chocolate, one milk, one strawberry, one blueberry, one cherry, one grape and one blackberry please." Kasumi smiled sweetly after ordering.  
  
"Sure hottie." The man at the counter said looking Kasumi up.  
  
The man got slapped in the face from Kasumi.  
  
"Someone else order next time I cannot stand transsexuals. MAN!" Kasumi walked to a picnic table and stood on it.  
  
"I am Kasumi here to stop men and transsexuals from touching WO.." Kasumi didn't finish she fell off the picnic table to the floor.  
  
Everyone laughed except for Hitomi, Ryu and Hayate they ran to Kasumi.  
  
"Kasumi are you okay?" Hayate said acting like she was dying.  
  
"I'm fine Derby." Kasumi said strangely.  
  
"It's Hayate." Hayate said weirdly.  
  
"Okay I can see Derby, Stan and Lucy." Kasumi said looking at each of them.  
  
"Let's go home." Hitomi said looking worried at Kasumi.  
  
After that they all went home once they got home Leifang made a suggestion.  
  
"Hey I want to do something its called 'rap' it's real fun it's like your own life." she said independently.  
  
So Leifang wrote one out for everyone.  
  
"Okay I've finished." Leifang told Helena, Kasumi, Hitomi, Jann Lee, Jasper, Ryu and Hayate. They were all sitting in Jasper's room and were just finishing the rap's Leifang had done.  
  
"Jasper you will be with Helena you'll live in China you are going to be rich you'll have 20 girls you are going to live in the streets and your first daughter will be named Leifang." Jann Lee told Jasper.  
  
"Jann Lee you will be married to Leifang you'll live in Hawaii you are going to be average you'll have 21 girls you are going to live in the streets and your first daughter will be named Helena." Ryu told Jann Lee.  
  
"Ryu you will be with Helena you'll live in America you are going to be rich you'll have 18 boys you are going to live in a mansion and your first son will be named Thomas." Hayate told Ryu.  
  
"Hayate you will be with Tina you'll live in Germany you are going to be poor you'll have 18 girls you are going to live in a mansion and your first daughter will be named Ryu." Helena laughed.  
  
Everyone else laughed with her.  
  
"Hey this was loads of fun but I have things to do." Leifang said sadly because she wanted to do "rap" again.  
  
"Yeah and I have to do things to make me more beautiful for somebody." Helena said as she smiled at Jasper. But Jasper just looked blank in the face thinking why Helena was looking at him.  
  
"See you people later." Helena walked off to the bathroom and then to her bedroom.  
  
"Hey Helena." Kasumi said as she was in the lounge when Helena walked past. "Going to bed already?"  
  
"Yeah I'm not that tired but I need to look beautiful and to look beautiful I need beauty sleep." Helena said. "Ayane told me that. She does know her beauty tips."  
  
"You know Ayane just said that so you would be asleep and she wouldn't you know really see you." Kasumi said.  
  
"So it doesn't work?" Helena asked.  
  
"Nope doesn't work one bit. But don't stay up all night or you'll look like a dag in the morning." Kasumi giggled. Helena laughed too.  
  
"Hey want to come and watch Final Destination with me?" Kasumi offered.  
  
"What's it about?" Helena asked.  
  
"Death being cheated, gruesome deaths and scary things you know horror movie." Kasumi explained.  
  
"Oh no thanks I'm not good with horror movies I scream all the time." Helena said.  
  
"Who cares. I'll get the other girls and we'll all scream together." Kasumi ran upstairs to get the rest of the girls.  
  
"Okay." Helena said slowly.  
  
Helena sat down and waited until Kasumi came back with the other girls.  
  
"Final Destination that doesn't sound very comedy." Lisa said as she was walking downstairs. "Hey Helena are you watching Final Destation?"  
  
"Yeah and it's Final Destination not Final Destation." Helena corrected Lisa.  
  
"Oh yeah whatever." Lisa said as she sat by Helena.  
  
"Where's Kasumi and the other girls?" Helena asked.  
  
"Oh their coming they should be here any minute now." Lisa said.  
  
"Okay then." Helena felt uncomfortable she didn't like horror movies.  
  
"Okay I've got everyone now we can watch Final Destination. Oh and it's actually Final Destination 2 so that's all I needed to say." Kasumi said as she walked downstairs with the rest of the girls.  
  
"Whoa I've never seen a horror movie before this is going to be so cool." Hitomi said as she sat by Lisa.  
  
"Lena you sure you'll be okay?" Leifang asked Helena.  
  
"I'll be fine I have overcome the horror movie incident and it has been forgotten." Helena said calmly.  
  
"First things first." Kasumi said as she picked up the remote.  
  
"Kasumi what are you doing?" Ayane asked.  
  
"Checking the rating if we're all old enough to watch it." Kasumi said.  
  
"Who cares just watch it anyway." Ayane said.  
  
"Okay.then." Kasumi said and put the remote down.  
  
After halfway through the movie the girls had screamed more than ten times and were having loads of fun. But all of a sudden the TV turned off.  
  
"Hey what happened?" Christie asked.  
  
"And you think we're supposed to know?" Helena said.  
  
"Oh that was my favorite TV in the whole entirest of the world." Kasumi said cutely.  
  
"You girls maybe we could call a repairman." Hitomi suggested.  
  
"Yeah a repairman will come over at midnight ah?" Ayane said meanly to Hitomi.  
  
"At least I suggested something." Hitomi poked her tongue out at Ayane. Ayane just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on people think of something we can do." Tina said.  
  
"Well you haven't thought of anything." Christie said. 


	2. Helena's Problem

Christmas Weekend  
  
Chapter 2 Helena's Problem  
  
Later the girls decided that they couldn't do anything and they all went to bed. The next morning Helena awoke happy and cheerful but still tired as usual. She started by going to the toilet and then washed her hands and last of all sat and was about to do her hair.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Helena screamed. Leifang and Jasper ran upstairs and tried to open the locked door.  
  
"Helena are you in there?" Leifang asked.  
  
"Who else is with you?" Helena asked sounding shocked.  
  
"Umm.just Jasper." Leifang said unsure even though she already knew Jasper was there.  
  
"Jasper can go away." Helena said really fast.  
  
"Jasper please go. It's a girl thing." Leifang said kindly.  
  
"Uhh.okay I guess." Jasper said and walked off.  
  
As soon as Jasper had walked off Helena pulled Leifang into the bedroom she was waiting in.  
  
"Whoa!" Leifang squeaked as she was pulled into Helena's bedroom.  
  
Leifang turned around to see a man with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes, deeper then the ocean.  
  
"Helena you like Jasper yet you slept with a major hot guy. Helena I am disappointed in you!" Leifang said still looking at the man in front of her.  
  
"Leifang this is me." Helena said starting to cry.  
  
"Like I would believe that Helena trying to be a man.funny." Leifang giggled at the thought.  
  
"I am not kidding!" Helena screamed.  
  
"Oh my god it can't be!" Leifang squealed.  
  
"Look please our secret." Helena said quietly.  
  
"Okay but this.this is well umm.sort-of amazing." Leifang tried to speak properly but was so amazed she couldn't.  
  
"And most of all don't tell Jasper." Helena said staring Leifang straight in the eye. "Deal?"  
  
"Yep deal." Leifang and Helena shook hands then gave each other a hug.  
  
Meanwhile downstairs everything wasn't going well. Christie was having an argument with a repairman on the phone. Ayane and Kasumi were arguing again. Ryu was 'trying' to do Zen. Tina and Lisa were running away from Zack. Mitchell was helping Zack. Bayman and Leon were playing what they called 'evil chess'. Hitomi and Hayate were making some lunch for everyone but Hayate was getting muddled and Jasper and Jann Lee were just talking well trying anyway.  
  
"What do you mean you can't fix it right now?" Christie complained o the repairman on the other line of the phone. "I'll pay you good money if you do this for us. If you don't I'll have to kill you!"  
  
"Calm down Christie." Jasper tried to calm her down.  
  
"Fine then." Christie said trying to calm herself down. "But watch your back you stupid repairman." "Oh shut up you stupid teenage girls." Christie screamed after putting the phone back on the hook.  
  
"Fortune Telling is way better then your stupid Beauty Treatment!" Kasumi screamed.  
  
"Yeah right like you could tell me my 'fortune'." Ayane said laughing at Kasumi's angry face.  
  
"Just cause I'm prettier then you doesn't mean you have to tease me." Kasumi said looking away from Ayane.  
  
"You prettier then me? Whatever!" Ayane said trying to make a move on Kasumi.  
  
Kasumi decided to fight her sister because Ayane would keep trying to beat her up anyway. Kasumi went to punch her sister but missed as Ayane grabbed her arms went under her legs then kicked Kasumi in the back.  
  
"Ow Ayane that hurt!" Kasumi sulked trying to make Ayane stop hitting her.  
  
"You are so stupid!" Ayane punched her in the face then kicked her up the face and finished her off with an uppercut. "Bye, bye!"  
  
"Nicely done Ayane!" Christie clapped her hands together and looking at the unconscious Kasumi.  
  
"Thanks Chris." Ayane looked and stood proudly and stepped onto the dining table. "I would like to say I am victorious again!"  
  
Ayane suddenly fell down breaking the dining table leaving a hole in it and giving her a headache.  
  
"That was not done nicely by the way." Christie cackled as she walked off leaving a confused Ayane and an unconscious Kasumi.  
  
Meanwhile Hitomi and Hayate were trying to make lunch for everyone.  
  
"Hey Hayate!" Hitomi said excitedly. "Can you get me umm.no wait I'll get the salt okay. You just put all the ingredients in the bowl okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure!" Hayate said happily making his way to the bowl.  
  
"Just follow what it says on the paper okay. You should be fine." Hitomi said as she made her way to the pantry pulling out all the ingredients.  
  
"Here get started okay?" Hitomi sat there happily staring at Hayate.  
  
He looks confused maybe I should help him, Hitomi thought. Nah!  
  
"Okay done." Hayate said looking at Hitomi. "What is it?"  
  
"Oh it's umm.yeah it's nothing." Hitomi went crimson as she stepped to the bowl mixing the ingredients together. "Uhh.Hayate how much salt did you put in?"  
  
"Why?" Hayate asked curious.  
  
"Because I can smell the salt and I shouldn't be able to smell one pinch of salt." Hitomi looked at Hayate with a concerned look on her face.  
  
"I just put in one pound of salt like it told me too!" Hayate said looking and sounding worried.  
  
"One pinch not one pound of salt Hayate." Hitomi smiled and giggled. Hitomi looked up at Hayate. Hayate had gone crimson red in the face.  
  
"You're so cute!" Hitomi smiled then laughed at Hayate. Hayate pushed her a bit.  
  
They were about to kiss until Genfu walked in.  
  
"What are you youngsters doing these days huh?" Genfu walked in looking at Hitomi and Hayate as they went red in the face again.  
  
"Just making lunch Genfu which I will have to make again okay?" Hitomi said kindly to Genfu.  
  
"Yeah okay and make it fast I get impatient when well when food takes long to be served or something like that." Genfu scuttled out of the kitchen leaving Hitomi and Hayate standing there and laughing at his snappish behavior. 


	3. The Food Thief

Christmas Weekend  
  
Chapter 3 The Food Thief  
  
Everyone was gathered by the TV and sitting by the coffee table because they had no dining table to sit at. Hitomi had to make the food all over again because of Hayate's problem and Kasumi promised everyone she would go out tomorrow and buy a new dining table because Ayane broke it.  
  
"Since my sister did the damage I will pay for her retarded mistakes." Kasumi smiled at everyone. No one seemed to mind but Kasumi looked over at Ayane. Ayane was now glaring at her with hateful eyes.  
  
"Not that she is stupid." Kasumi laughed trying to make Ayane stop glaring. But Ayane kept glaring and she wouldn't stop.  
  
"God I am so full!" Tina said happily patting her tummy.  
  
"Same here!" Lisa said copying Tina.  
  
"Do you want me to wash your plates girls?" Zack smiled slyly at them.  
  
"Yeah why not?" Tina said leaning back and relaxing.  
  
"Thank you so much!" Zack jumped with joy as he took the two plates. Zack was skipping with a goofy smile spread upon his face. That face changed when he dropped the plates and a crashing sound stopped Tina from relaxing.  
  
"Zack!" Tina screamed.  
  
"Sorry Tina don't hurt me!" Zack started running away from Tina and Lisa as they chased him around the house.  
  
"Something is definitely up with those three." Bayman said looking at them strangely.  
  
"Get over it!" Leifang said with a smile on her face. "It's the Christmas holidays and we should all brighten up!"  
  
"More like we should kick you out." Jann Lee mumbled.  
  
"Thanks but I prefer to stay. Thanks for the offer though." Leifang looked at Jann Lee and poked her tongue out at him.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Jann Lee said quietly.  
  
"Hey! I'm going to go see what Helena's doing. You know I haven't seen her all day." Jasper got off of the couch and went to make his way upstairs.  
  
"Wait! Jasper umm.Helena is well she is sick and when she is sick she doesn't like to be disturbed." Leifang smiled and dragged Jasper away from the stairs. "Okay!"  
  
"Yeah sure. If she doesn't want to be bothered that's fine with me." Jasper looked at Leifang strangely.  
  
"What?" Leifang said looking confused.  
  
"The little girl is hiding something. Torture her!" Genfu screamed.  
  
"I am not hiding anything." Leifang said looking around the room. Leifang started to run as she saw Genfu moving from his rocking chair. "Help Me!"  
  
Genfu was now chasing Leifang on his walking stick and a book in his hand. Turning a corner Leifang smacked straight into Zack and fell unconscious.  
  
".Scary." Jann Lee laughed.  
  
"Hey girls!" Christie called as she came down the stairs. "Wanna go clubbing?"  
  
"Why?" Ayane looked at Christie suspiciously.  
  
"Why else dumbass! To have fun!" Christie said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes! But Helena can't come because she's sick." Leifang explained to Christie.  
  
"Well that's a relief if Helena's not coming at least there'll be peace." Christie replied obviously happy that Helena couldn't come.  
  
"Hey everyone come in here!" Lisa shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryu ran to the kitchen.  
  
"All the foods gone!" Tina screamed then fainted.  
  
"Can we chuck Tina out?" Christie asked everyone.  
  
"Yeah can we, can we?" Kasumi looked at Hayate pleadingly.  
  
"No that would be mean!" Leifang complained. "Anyway right now we have bigger problems."  
  
"You're right where did our food go?" Kasumi said looking like she was deep in thought. "RYU!"  
  
"I don't know about it!" Ryu complained.  
  
Everyone heard a cackle coming from Ryu's bedroom. Ryu ran straight up the stairs with everyone else behind him. Ryu opened his bedroom door to see Genfu stuffing his face with Chocolate Cake.  
  
"Hey! I stole that!" Ryu moaned.  
  
"I have all the chocolate cake here mister Genfu." Hitomi charged at Genfu. Genfu just lifted his leg kicked Hitomi in the face and she was down. (DING, DING, DING!)  
  
"And the winner is Genfu the old guy who likes to paint." Kasumi said giggling and looking down at Hitomi.  
  
"Well let's move the food back into the kitchen." Leifang said kindly.  
  
"And Ryu and Genfu you boys are grounded!" Ayane scowled.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!" Genfu and Ryu said in unison. "Unfair!" 


	4. The Secret Is Out

Christmas Weekend  
  
Chapter 4 The Secret is Out  
  
It was midnight in the DOA household and everyone was tucked in bed and asleep. Most of them anyway. Helena was sneaking past every bedroom hoping not to bang into anything or trip over. Helena banged her leg into the wall.  
  
"Ow! I forgot that I had fatter legs then before!" Helena looked down. "Ewwww! They are so fat!"  
  
Leifang walked out of her bedroom with droopy tired eyes and was rubbing them to see who was there. After her everyone else opened his or her doors to see Helena.the man.  
  
"I'll call the police!" Kasumi said running down the stairs.  
  
"No wait! Kasumi!" Helena scolded.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" Kasumi screamed.  
  
"It's me Helena!" Helena said angrily.  
  
Everyone just stared at Helena. They were astonished, amazed and frightened all at the same time.  
  
"Ha! This is funny! I've gotta get this on tape!" Christie said walking back into her room to grab the camera.  
  
"No Christie! Leave me alone!" Helena said harshly. But nothing scared Christie.  
  
"I know how we could get your body back!" Zack said thinking.  
  
"Oh my god how?" Helena grabbed Zack by the shoulders and was staring long and hard at him.  
  
"Wait until tomorrow morning cause I'm really tired." Zack said as he went back to his room.  
  
"Zack! No!" Helena ran to his room and pulled him out of bed.  
  
"Hey! I'm tired." Zack said angrily.  
  
"Do I look like I care?" Helena's face was going red with fury. She had always hated Zack cause of what he did all the time he did or said something Helena thought it was stupid.  
  
"Well.umm.no." Zack started to look scared not angry anymore because Helena was moving closer to him. She moved her head right beside his and put her lips straight by his ear.  
  
"You will stay awake won't you Zack?" Helena said as if she was a Jedi from Star Wars trying to use Force Pursuade. But Zack didn't respond. "WON'T YOU ZACK!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am I will!" Zack replied the sound of Helena's screeching voice echoing in his ear.  
  
"Good! Now let's get to work!" Helena put on a happy, perky face on and skipped downstairs to the DOA laboratory as they called it.  
  
"Well are we going or not?" Leifang said looking around at everyone.  
  
"Guess so." Hayate said thinking about Hitomi.  
  
Hayate just realised the only person that hadn't come out of their room was Hitomi. Hitomi was lying fast asleep in her room all the noise hadn't even made her move. Hitomi was a deep sleeper but Hayate wouldn't think she could sleep through all the noise that had been made.  
  
"Hey umm.I'll meet you guys down there there's someone I have to wake up okay!" Hayate said as he ran off to Hitomi's bedroom.  
  
The door creaked open as Helena walked into the laboratory. The walls shined and reflected light onto all the objects and bottles in the laboratory. There were potions and heaps of cool things Helena had never seen in her life.  
  
"Wow! I haven't been in here yet!" Helena looked around her deep blue eyes growing wider.  
  
"Yeah! It's awesome!" Jasper said looking around.  
  
"Glad you agree with me." Helena said flirtatiously.  
  
"Uhh. Helena I'm straight okay. Until you actually become a woman again I might consider it." Jasper said walking around the brightly coloured room.  
  
"Oh fine then!" Helena said bossily.  
  
"Let's get started!" Zack said with a wide grin spreading on his face.  
  
"Wait! Two people are missing I feel it in the force!" Kasumi said out of the blue.  
  
"Okay and who's that." Jann Lee asked strangely.  
  
"Hmm.let me work out my power." Kasumi started moving her arms around then quickly placed her two index fingers on her forehead.  
  
"Now this scary." Christie laughed at Kasumi.  
  
"Shut Up!" Kasumi screamed. "I believe it is Hayate and Hitomi."  
  
"We're here don't worry little sis'." Hayate patted Kasumi on the head and messed up her. But Kasumi didn't care at all.  
  
"Yep sorry I was asleep!" Hitomi looked around. "Oh my god I think I know what this is about. Don't worry I'll call the police."  
  
"Hitomi! It's Helena believe it or not." Leifang said.  
  
"Yes! The girl looks nearly as old as me." Genfu cackled at pointed at Helena.  
  
"Shut up old man! When I get my body back." Helena was interrupted.  
  
"Which you won't." Genfu cut in.  
  
"Which I will. I will look forty-four years younger then you again and if I'm lucky I will look forty years younger." Helena said doing a catwalk.  
  
"Helena please stop!" Ayane, Leon and Bayman screamed in unison.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Helena said looking confused as she looked around the room.  
  
"Guys don't do catwalks dumbass!" Leon shouted trying not to imagine himself doing a catwalk.  
  
"Yeah Whatever!" Helena snorted.  
  
"Can we please get started now?" Zack said looking at everyone.  
  
"Why do you think I'm here?" Helena said like a snob. "I'm here to start this I was waiting on you."  
  
Zack just looked at her then grabbed a few ingredients to get started on a potion that would hopefully save Helena. 


	5. Time to Help Helena

Christmas Weekend  
  
Chapter 5 Time to Help Helena  
  
"I sit ready yet? Is it ready yet?" Helena said jumping around Zack like she was a five year old again.  
  
"Calm down Helena okay let Zack work little girl." Genfu said. He was on his rocking chair which he had made Christie get it.  
  
"How do you do it?" Ayane asked Genfu with a glint of curiousity in her eyes.  
  
"Well when your old like me you gain control. That's why Kasumi doesn't control much cause she's too young and so are you!" Genfu looked Ayane straight in the eye. Ayane started to move back slowly without any sound.  
  
"DONE!" Zack screamed with joy.  
  
"YAH!" Helena also screamed with joy.  
  
"Here drink this and be careful because if you drink it too fast you might come back as something else." Zack said seriously.  
  
"Sure! Whatever you say Zack bro!" Helena said happily.  
  
"Does that mean I'm your friend?" Zack said slyly moving closer to Helena. Everyone started oohing and aahing like it was disgusting which it sort-of was.  
  
"Zack what are you doing?" Helena asked looking at Zack with a look of confusion in her eyes.  
  
"Asking a special question and even though you are a man at the moment you'll soon be a woman again. Yeah baby!" Zack said sounding like he was about to celebrate. Zack started to dance obviously trying to show-off to Helena.  
  
"No Zack you're not my friend. Not now anyway." Helena said as she lifted the bottle. "Hey how can I trust you?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Zack said looking at Helena.  
  
"I mean you could've easily made this a love potion without me knowing." Helena raised her eyebrow and she looked Zack's way.  
  
"Trust me Helena you're a man why would I want you to stay that way!" Zack said sounding shocked at what Helena had said. "Plus the love potion comes later when you're Helena again."  
  
"Oh my god give it up Zack!" Leifang said to Zack shaking her head.  
  
"Well here goes." Helena drank the bottle and waited for results. "Is there anything yet?"  
  
"Nope not yet!" Kasumi said happily.  
  
"What about now?" Helena asked about five minutes later.  
  
"Your starting to look like a monkey mixed with a donkey." Hitomi said looking at Helena strangely.  
  
"What you mean I'm going hairy!!!!!!" Helena screamed.  
  
"Well.no. But you still look like a monkey and a donkey." Hitomi said going from a sad face to a perky face.  
  
"That's not good is it Zack?" Helena looked at Zack as he hid.  
  
"So I can be renamed to Eeyore or Ape Monkey instead of Gorilla!" Helena said furiously.  
  
"Hey Helena!" Jasper said happily.  
  
"Not now Jasper. I hate to ignore you cause you're hot and all but right now is not the time." Helena said giving Jasper a pleading look.  
  
"But Helena you're back." Jasper said strangely looking at Helena.  
  
"I am. OH MY GOD!" Helena jumped with joy and hugged everyone except for Ayane and Christie.  
  
"Thank god she didn't hug me I would've got the so-called dumbass disease." Christie sighed with happiness. But Helena heard Christie laugh a little under her breath. Helena also heard her mutter something, something Helena couldn't understand clearly.  
  
"What was that Christie?" Helena looked at Christie hands on her hips staring her straight in the eye.  
  
"Nothing! Nothing miss Stacey Keibler try-hard needs to know." Christie walked up the stairs leaving Helena confused and angry. 


	6. Christie the Strange

Christmas Weekend  
  
Christie the Strange Chapter 6  
  
Everyone sat at their new dining table which Kasumi had bought for them. Hitomi had made a delicious roast dinner for everyone. But that didn't heal everyone's pain. The Christmas holidays were nearly over. Some of them would have to go back to work and some would have to make their way back to school.  
  
"Is everyone okay? Cause I am so happy!" Ayane came down the stairs dressed in her purple ninja outfit.  
  
"No! Little sister if you're going to be stupid about this go back upstairs!" Hayate shouted at his sister.  
  
"What?!" Ayane wasn't used to being talked to this way so she had to react. "Hayate are you okay?"  
  
"No everyone is leaving in a few days and well.I'm going to miss everyone that's all." Hayate looked down and while Ayane started talking to Tina he looked over at Hitomi. Hitomi was laughing and giggling along with Hayate's other little sister Kasumi. Hayate was going to say something but decided not to since Hitomi was talking to Kasumi and they were best friends.now anyway. Hayate turned his gaze away from Hitomi and turned it to Christie who just sat up out of her seat and walked off.  
  
"Excuse me Christine but you didn't wash your plate." Helena said like she was the ruler of posh people. Christie grabbed her plate and went to the kitchen she washed her plate and making her way upstairs until she heard that annoying, bossy, snobby voice again.  
  
"Umm.Christine you forgot to ask if you could be excused." Helena shouted softly from the dining room. Christie was enraged not only was Helena being annoying she was calling her Christine.her real name which she hated that's why she changed it to Christie.  
  
"Fine! May I be excused Hitomi!" Christie looked at Hitomi. Her mouth curving into a smile.  
  
"Yeah whatever." Hitomi said trying to get back to her conversation with Kasumi.  
  
"Thank you!" Christie said mocking Helena's soft and happy voice. Helena looked at Christie and then just snorted.  
  
Christie stormed up to her room in a hurry. Helena tapped Leifang on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey wanna follow her?" Helena looked straight at the dark-haired Chinese woman.  
  
"Sure why not?" Leifang said slyly as she poked her tongue out.  
  
"Let's go! Move out soldier!" Helena jumped off her seat and ran through the food on the table with Leifang right behind her. "Ewwwwww!"  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Leifang said with a look of shock in her eyes.  
  
"I ruined my favourite skirt with.what's this stuff?" Helena pointed at a cream colored bowl with brown sauce in it.  
  
"That's gravy Helena." Leifang pointed out.  
  
"Well this gravy whipped up and flew onto my skirt! That is what I call disrespect!" Helena shouted in front of everyone.  
  
"Excuse me uhh.Helena." Jasper tried to talk to Helena.  
  
"That's naughty gravy you may be a visitor but you're grounded mr!" Helena suddenly slipped on a napkin fell into the bowl of gravy and snapped the table in two.  
  
"Not again! Why are girls so stupid?" Jasper said as his face looked quite angry but it soon changed to a flirtatious smile. "Except for Jennifer Lopez."  
  
"I heard Jennifer Lopez slipped and fell into the crowd and broke her nose when they didn't catch her isn't that stupid?" Helena complained as she followed Jasper to his bedroom. "It was at her concert in The Bronx can you believe that?"  
  
Of course it wasn't true but Helena had her faults. You would know her fault lying to impress people. It wasn't her fault it was just something she did. 


	7. Beach Here We Come!

Christmas Weekend  
  
Chapter 7 Beach Here We Come!  
  
Helena awoke that morning she walked over to her dressing table sat there and looked at herself through the mirror.  
  
"I have my womanly features again. Thank you god." She said as she looked up to the ceiling. "Oh my god a cockroach!"  
  
Helena ran out as Jasper came running to her 'rescue'.  
  
"Helena what is it?" Jasper asked worried.  
  
"A cockroach oh my god, oh my god." Helena ran out of the room but banged into the bedroom door knocking herself unconscious.  
  
"Why did Helena have to be here?" Jasper asked himself as he walked out.  
  
Later at breakfast everyone was awake and at their second new dining table all eating and talking.  
  
"So Helena what was your outburst about this morning?" Genfu asked Helena.  
  
"Well Master Genfu it was about a Kung Fu fighting cockroach." Helena said calmly.  
  
"What's with the master thing?" Leifang asked Helena.  
  
"Well he said if I call him master he'll pay me 5 cents so cough it up old man.um.I mean Master Genfu." Helena said forgetting about her promise to Genfu.  
  
"That's only 5 cents now not 10 because you get minus 5 cents for calling me old." Genfu passed Helena a little 5-cent coin.  
  
"Success!" Helena sat down after she had stood up to celebrate a 5-cent coin. "I'll name you Elmo."  
  
"Oh my god." Jann Lee shook his head and Leifang giggled at what she would call cute attitude that Helena was representing.  
  
"So um.well thanks for breakfast Hitomi. Me and Elmo are going to the dairy okay seeya people." Helena made 'Elmo' wave goodbye to all her friends. "Oh and Elmo said nice meeting you all."  
  
Helena walked out the door and blew a kiss to Jasper just before closing the door. Jasper just sighed and finished his food.  
  
"Well what should we do today?" Kasumi asked happily.  
  
"I think we should play Grand Theft Auto 3 on Playstation 2 and steal cars." Christie cackled.  
  
"Yeah!" Ayane slapped hands with Christie.  
  
"Well I think we should go to the beach." Kasumi said smiling confidently.  
  
"Yeah!" Lisa said. "I can teach you peoples how to surf."  
  
"Cool! I'm in." Jann Lee said gladly.  
  
"Let's just all go." Genfu said as he got out of his seat.  
  
"Nope you're grounded." Helena just walked into the house again.  
  
"Weren't you going to the dairy?" Jasper asked bummed that Helena would be coming. She always flirted with him and she would be worst at the beach.  
  
"I was but Elmo said he didn't want to switch homes." Helena said as everyone stared at her. "Anyway like I was saying Genfu AND Ryu can't come to the beach with us because they're grounded for stealing food."  
  
"Oh yeah that's right." Kasumi said as she remembered.  
  
"Let's go I want to learn how to surf." Jann Lee said as he pretended he was surfing.  
  
"Nerd." Leifang said as she walked past him to the door.  
  
"Bitch." Jann Lee said as he followed her.  
  
"Well fine but me and Ayane are going to play Playstation." Christie pulled Ayane to the lounge and then to the TV.  
  
"Let's go already!" Tina said getting impatient.  
  
"Okay!" Lisa said as everyone except for the grounded people and Ayane and Christie ran out the door. 


	8. Learning to surf

Christmas Weekend  
  
Chapter 8 Learning to Surf  
  
Lisa looked out to the beach. It was so beautiful the water glistened as the sun was shining down on it and the beach had golden soft sand. Tine ran out to the beach as soon as she saw it Lisa decided to follow.  
  
"Hey Tina wait up!" Lisa ran straight behind her.  
  
"So when do we learn how to surf?" Jann Lee asked excitingly.  
  
"Why are you so interested in surfing?" Leifang said like a snob.  
  
"So I can push you off your board." Jann Lee said sarcastically. Leifang glared at him but Jann Lee just glared back.  
  
"Like you'd ever get me off my board." Leifang said getting a little agitated.  
  
"I could so!" Jann Lee said getting angry.  
  
"Shut up both of you!" Kasumi said stopping the argument. "We're here to have fun not to argue so can we please have fun?"  
  
"I agree so let's go!" Hitomi said as she ran to Lisa with Kasumi. The two girls ran to Lisa with Jann Lee scooting behind them.  
  
"Hey Lisa!" Jann Lee called out. Lisa turned around to see the three running to her. "Can we start learning to surf now?"  
  
"Sure um there should be a rental place somewhere around here." Lisa said as she raised her hand to her forehead blocking the sun from reaching her eyes as she looked around the area. "No there's nothing here."  
  
"OH NO!" Jann Lee screamed in horror. "WE'RE DOOMED!" Jann Lee dropped to his knees and put his face in his hands.  
  
"He's not my friend yep not at all." Jasper said as he looked at Jann Lee strangely.  
  
"Hey I'm supposed to be your best friend aren't I?" Jann Lee looked up in confusion.  
  
"I think Jasper's trying to say he'd rather be my 'friend' then yours Jann that's all." Helena giggled as Jasper just shook his head.  
  
"Okay let's just well I don't know what we should do now." Lisa said as she looked down at the sand. Tina was sitting on the beach with a finger to her head as she thought.  
  
"I got an idea!" Tina said excitedly.  
  
"What?" Everyone else said in unison.  
  
"Oh no that wouldn't work." Tina said as she sat back down to think again. "Ooh I know."  
  
"Tina!" Lisa said getting a little agitated with her friend.  
  
"No I've seriously got it." Tina said as she looked at everyone. "We can go to an amusement park and have loads of fun!"  
  
"Fun isn't my thing." Bayman said as he looked out.  
  
"We can play volleyball." Lisa said thoughtfully.  
  
"If we had the equipment." Tina said to Lisa. "Okay so let's go to the amusement park!"  
  
"No!" Bayman and Leon said in unison.  
  
"Fine then." Tina was walking past the two large men. Tina pretended to just walk past until she brought out her two hands out of her jean pocket and grabbed one of Bayman's ears and one of Leon's and she pulled them...hard.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Leon screamed. Bayman was screaming in pain just like Leon as Tina skipped while she was dragging the two men.  
  
"Let's go have some fun!" All the girls said in unison. All the boys just followed confused but Tina was dragging Leon and Bayman. 


	9. The Douglas Diet

Christmas Weekend  
  
Chapter 9 The Douglas Diet  
  
Everyone decided to make their way home and have a fun day tomorrow since there was nothing else better to do. Everyone was silent on the way home no- one felt like talking. Kasumi felt tired as they walked and she started to feel dizzy.  
  
"Guys can we stop for a while, please?" Kasumi asked pleadingly. "I don't feel so good."  
  
"Here," Ryu reached out his arms. "I'll carry you there."  
  
"Thanks Ryu." Kasumi smiled as Ryu picked her up and into his arms. Ayane suddenly glared at her sister. Kasumi just looked puzzled by her sisters glare. "Is something wrong, Ayane?"  
  
"No whatever." Ayane just started walking faster to the large house that everyone was staying in. "There's nothing wrong at all."  
  
Everyone just went to sleep that night and woke up the next morning bright and early. At 7:00am everyone was awake and Hitomi and Hayate were making breakfast for everyone. After breakfast was made everyone sat at the table and helped themselves to some scrumptious pancakes. All of a sudden people heard footsteps coming from the upstairs area.  
  
"I'll go check it out." Jasper said as he rised from his chair and made his way upstairs. He looked down the long corridor to see Helena walk out of her room. She was wearing white boxers with red hearts on them and a camisole top that said sweetheart on it and a big heart on it. Obviously it was a PJ set. That meant everyone had forgotten about Helena and half the pancakes were already gone. "Uh, hi Helena."  
  
"Bonjour Jasper." Helena said in her rich French accent. "Shall we?" she reached out her arm and grabbed his hand to lead him downstairs for lunch.  
  
"Uh, Helena wait." Jasper stopped Helena in her tracks. "Look um, I think that um, you're very pretty?"  
  
"Oh thank you." Helena said gratefully. Helena was beginning to walk again.  
  
"And Helena." Jasper stopped her again. But Helena didn't seem to mind. "I um, have something else to say."  
  
"Oui." Helena spoke in French. "Is something wrong, Jasper?"  
  
"Um, no. It's uh, I really, really like you Helena." Jasper lied. "That's why we should talk about it upstairs."  
  
"After breakfast, okay?" Helena asked politely as she took Jasper's hand.  
  
"Okay. Wait no we have to talk now. I made my own breakfast this morning and um, I'm very impatient." Jasper said as he tried to pull the French beauty upstairs.  
  
"Jasper I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you anymore." Helena said as she looked into Jasper's dark brown puppy eyes. "I had a dream last night that I met Eminem from D12 and then I thought if I meet him no more Jasper." She said as she shook her head. "So my obsession for you is over. You had your chance and you blew it." Jasper had no choice. He was glad that Helena would stop annoying him now and she wouldn't follow him around or call him 'baby' anymore. This was good news hopefully her dream comes true! But to convince Helena not to go downstairs he only had one choice. He leaned in only to have his lips meet hers as they kissed.  
  
"Okay Jasper I'm not over you." Helena said after they pulled away from the embrace. "But I'm going to act normal around you not psychotic anymore got it?" Helena said and before he could stop her she reached the bottom of the stairs and Jasper saw her face. Mouth open and eyes wider then before. This wasn't good. Not only did Helena find out that everyone had finished their breakfast and eaten it without her but she realised that Jasper had only kissed her to stop her from seeing the food gone. And to see that everyone had started without her. "What is wrong with you people?"  
  
Jasper just took a step forward as he moved closer towards Helena. Ayane chucked the last small piece of a pancake into her mouth. But to Helena's surprise sitting on the table was a pancake left. Jasper smiled he knew everything would be okay Helena would have to forgive them and then have the last pancake. He went and sat down, but saw Helena still looked shocked.  
  
"Not only did everyone eat without me." Helena said as she stared at everyone and picked up the last pancake. "You ate pancakes! They could drop straight to your thighs girls! You could be supermodel figure like me but you decided to be fat! That's it all you girls are going on the Douglas diet immediately!" she picked up a small notepad and wrote in a few names. "All you girls will start the diet tomorrow all you guys will, too. I don't want you people to be fat. Leon you already are fat so I won't reply on that." Leon jumped out of his seat and stood before Helena his brown eyes meet aqua ones as he spoke. "I am not fat!" he shouted Helena just blocked her ears.  
  
"I'm sorry all I heard was blah, blah, blah I'm too fat!" Helena said calmly but harshly. "I apologise I really must get back to my beauty sleep. It's only 8:00am too early for my liking. I'm very sorry." Helena gave each girl a piece of white paper. "This is the girls Douglas Diet try it out it's magical. I made it up myself that's how I keep fit." She passed another different white piece paper to each guy. "That's the man's Douglas Diet how do you think my father stayed so fit? Even though he was old."  
  
Helena then backed off and bowed to everyone and made her way upstairs. Walking like a model she went straight to her room and back to sleep.  
  
A/N: Hope that was okay! Well, there's not much left for this story so it's gonna be quite short possibly around 12-15 chapters not much cause there's not much to put in unless people can give me some ideas I'll all out!!! Lol Cherrie Babe. 


End file.
